Seth
by Cholerae
Summary: Draco Malfoy n'a pas besoin de chercher les ennuis : ils viennent le trouver dans son lit ou presque. Univers Alternatif.
1. Chapter 1

PARTIE I : LE VOYAGE

CHAPITRE I

Pour Draco Malfoy, sa mésaventure était typique de tout ce qui n'allait pas à Poudlard. Vous penseriez que dans une école de _sorciers_, avec des défenses _magiques_, tout serait mis en œuvre pour que des adolescents trop curieux ne tombent pas sur des artefacts magiques incontrôlés et dangereux. Que nenni. Et le fait que ce soit lui l'adolescent trop curieux n'avait rien à voir avec sa colère. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il prétendre que Poudlard était sûr ? Visiblement, il était trop occupé à se mêler de politique pour veiller consciencieusement à la sécurité de ses élèves. Dès qu'il serait rentré, Draco déposerait une plainte pour mise en danger délibérée et _sénilité_.

Encore fallait-il qu'il arrive à rentrer.

* * *

Ce n'était pas un fait que Draco annonçait publiquement, mais Harry Potter n'était pas le seul à souffrir d'insomnie. Depuis qu'en troisième année il avait pris conscience de la balance délicate de sa situation, il avait pris l'habitude de passer quelques très désagréables heures à se demander quel côté finirait par le tuer et sous quelle excuse au lieu de dormir. Il lui était même arrivé de se demander si les avantages d'être le fils de son père valaient vraiment la peine. Le manque de sommeil prenait clairement son dû.

C'est pourquoi il lui arrivait souvent de se promener la nuit dans les caves de Poudlard, en espérant tomber sur un artefact puissant qu'il pourrait offrir à son père. Ça n'avait pas tourné exactement comme il l'avait espéré.

Le pentacle sur lequel il avait mis la main – ou plutôt, le pied – _puait_ la magie noire.

Et le lieu où il l'avait emmené n'était clairement pas un camp de vacances.

Gris. Tout était gris. Des décombres, des ruines, des cendres fumantes…

Mon Dieu, où suis-je tombé ?

Des pierres éparpillées; de la poussière volant en nuages; des rues à demi éboulées…

Le centre de Londres.

NON !

Ne crie pas.

Il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

Qui ? Quoi…

Tout s'arrêta sur une amertume bien connue quand il reconnut son interlocuteur.

Il cracha.

Potter.

* * *

Pendant un long moment, seul le silence régna.

La silhouette encapuchonnée devant lui ne disant rien il en profita pour l'observer.

Le personnage qu'il scrutait était certainement différent du Harry Potter qu'il connaissait. Les longs cheveux noirs caressants les cuisses étaient un indice en eux-mêmes.

Mais plus que tout, c'étaient les yeux, vides, d'un vert bronze terne, qui trahissaient la différence d'âme entre le sauveur du monde qu'il connaissait et ce… zombie.

Une voix terne, sans inflexion s'éleva dans le vide du centre-ville dévasté.

- Draco Malfoy. Quelle surprise. N'es-tu pas censé rester mort ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air déboussolé à l'idée de rencontrer un fantôme.

- Ce monde est tellement déglingué, je ne serais pas surpris de voir les morts sortis de leurs tombes.

Regardant d'un air vague tout autour de lui.

- Ça serait un peu la foule, évidemment.

- Comment je suis arrivé ici ?

- Si tu ne le sais pas, qui va le savoir ?

- Je croyais que tu savais tout, Potter.

- On a tous de ces déceptions.

Draco regarda fixement le garçon, essayant de déterminait s'il se fichait de sa tête. Non, il avait l'air parfaitement sérieux.

- Tu n'es pas Potter.

- J'ai porté ce nom. Mais il était trop lourd, je l'ai laissé tomber. Appelle-moi Seth.

- Seth ? Comme le dieu égyptien ?… Je ne t'imaginais pas en érudit. … bonne éducation. Mais tu l'as mal choisi; le dieu des typhons et de la malice, c'est un peu déplacé pour le Champion du Blanc, non ?

- Il me va parfaitement, au contraire. Il définit bien ce que je suis.

- Oh ? Et tu es ?

- Je suis le Potter qui est passé à Voldemort.

Draco eut un passage àblanc_._

- C'est impossible. Potter, il…ne… Et même Voldemort n'accepterait jamais !

- Il était plutôt content, en fait. Il a interdit à ses mangemorts de me toucher. Regarde : il m'a donné un collier.

Douloureuse ironie : un collier de velours rouge avec médaille en or, comme on en donnerait à son animal favori.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu es ?_

- … Il m'appelle chaton.

- Tu es un monstre.

- Ça me va aussi.

Draco avait peine à rassembler ses idées, s'accrochant à ce qu'il connaissait de son monde qu'il avait cru indestructible.

- Et les autres ? Dumbledore, Weasley, la sang-de-bourbe ?

- Ils sont morts. Tous.

- Comment as-tu pu ?

- Oh, pour moi c'était facile : je n'avais qu'à regarder. C'est pour eux que ça a été dur.

- Oh mon dieu. Tu es complètement dingue.

- Ça n'est pas une si mauvaise position en ce moment, tu sais.

Un silence tomba entre les deux sorciers, fait de peur, de colère et d'incompréhension. Dans ce moment de pause, il fut plus facile d'entendre le vent et les échos qu'il provoquait dans la cité. Vide. Un espace vide. Un silence total.

Pour la première fois, Draco regarda vraiment autour de lui, en prenant note de l'absence totale de bruit, de l'absence totale de monde, de mouvement et accepta silencieusement la remarque de son vis-à-vis : être fou dans ce monde devait être plus facile.

Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas savoir !

Comme toujours dans ces cas-là, Draco échappa à la peur en passant à sa deuxième émotion de base : la colère.

- Je me fous de ce qui est arrivé ici ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

Il essaya d'effacer les échos que sa voix éveillait en criant plus fort.

- Un _pentacle_ ! Que fichait un putain de pentacle au milieu des catacombes de Poudlard ?

- Une bonne question. Une autre serait : qu'est-ce que _tu_ faisais dans les catacombes de Poudlard ?

- Tu es sûr que tu es fou ?

- Certifié.

Lentement, la peur recommença à grignoter la colère qu'il s'efforçait d'entretenir, avec une espèce de sensation nauséeuse remontant au creux de son estomac.

Draco hésita.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que je veux savoir. Mais dis-moi… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La silhouette ne fléchit pas. Seth continuait de promener un regard vague sur la cité détruite.

- J'étais terrifié.

- Je veux bien le croire, fit Draco d'un ton ironique.

- Je semblais être le seul.

La réplique inattendue le fit taire.

- Tous les autres pensaient que ça se passerait bien. Qu'on trouverait une solution.

Il se tourna vers Draco, le bronze de ses yeux éclairé pour la première fois par une féroce ironie.

- Et que de toute façon, je les sauverais tous à la fin, bien sûr.

Draco ravala sa salive, impressionné par la colère encore capable de faire réagir le zombi qu'il avait rencontré.

- Bien sûr.

L'émotion retomba. La créature, de nouveau éteinte, se tourna vers l'horizon et poursuivit de sa voix terne.

- Et je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. Je me suis rendu compte que personne n'était prévu pour me sauver, moi. Ça n'était pas dans l'histoire. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu… il n'y avait pas de fin heureuse préparée pour lui.

Silence.

- Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais sensé mourir. Pour les sauver tous.

J'avais treize ans. Mon parrain venait de m'abandonner… pour la deuxième fois. Tout le monde faisait comme si c'était une bonne chose. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'on n'avait pas le même but. Je ne voulais pas sauver le monde sorcier. Je ne voulais pas être héroïque. Je ne voulais pas veiller sur les autres. Je voulais qu'on veille sur moi. Visiblement, personne n'était intéressé.

J'ai appris que les apparences pouvaient être menteuses. Les criminels étaient des héros, et les victimes des criminels. Les innocents n'étaient pas tous sauvés à la fin. Les bons ne gagnaient pas forcément. Et ma vie n'était pas un conte de fées.

- Et il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour t'en rendre compte ?

- Ça n'est pas facile, quand tout le monde ment. Depuis que j'étais arrivé dans le monde magique… je n'avais reçu que des discours soigneusement préparés. Pour les faits bruts, j'étais encore trop jeune, je n'étais pas prêt à savoir. J'avais été présenté à des gens choisis, aussi. Pour les autres, ils étaient _peu dignes de_ _confiance_, ou _trop dangereux_, ou _trop émotifs_, _trop subjectifs_… A onze ans, douze ans, treize ans… c'est facile de se laisser guider par les gens qui de leur propre aveu ont tes meilleurs intérêts à cœur.

Le pire, pensa Draco, était peut-être le ton d'indifférence totale sur lequel cette accusation horrifiante était faite.

- ça ne te fait rien ? De penser que tes prétendus amis t'ont utilisé, t'ont menti depuis le début ?

Les yeux verts bronze se tournèrent vers lui avec une sorte d'étonnement vague.

- Ils sont tous morts, Draco, fit la voix plate. Ça semble un peu excessif de leur garder rancune.

La réplique lui coupa le souffle et ses pensées s'éparpillèrent dans tous les sens.

_Mon dieu, il dit la vérité, il est vraiment passé à Voldemort._

Il évita de s'attarder sur le sort probable des ex-amis du sauveur en tant qu'exemples, le pire leur avait sûrement été réservé : torture en tout genre, viol, écartèlement, décapitation peut-être ?

Quand il avait dit que Weasley regretterait d'avoir pris sa place de meilleur ami de Potter, ça n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'il l'entendait.

Et les autres, réalisa-t-il petit à petit, les partisans de la lumière, les chiens-chiens de Dumbledore… Il l'a fait, se dit-il avec stupéfaction. Potter a vraiment aidé Voldemort à anéantir la Lumière. Il ne restait plus que…

- Tu es le symbole même de la Lumière. Pourquoi te laisse-t-il vivre ?

- Il y a une prophétie. Elle dit que j'ai une chance de le tuer. Il ne s'est jamais senti le cœur de la tenter.

Les vapeurs de cendres devaient lui avoir encrassé le cerveau, se rassura le jeune Malfoy ça et la magie noire du pentacle. C'était la seule explication. Dans son état normal, il aurait mis beaucoup moins de temps à se demander dans quelle mesure cette version correspondait avec son univers d'origine, au lieu de faire la conversation au - manifestement déséquilibré – sorcier en face de lui. Bon, il était évident que _son_ Potter – berk, berk – n'avait pas trahi, et que les Weasleys – dommage – n'étaient pas morts, mais… les mensonges ? Les manipulations ? Il savait, bien sûr, que Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour avoir le Sauveur fermement de son côté mais… jusqu'où était-il allé ? Et combien de la sainteté dudit Sauveur n'était pas un choix personnel ou même pas un choix du tout ?

La voix plate interrompit ses pensées.

- La nuit tombe. Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors _Il_ a lâché des trucs bizarres dans les rues. Ils me fuient, bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils te feraient.

- … Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir. Tu as une solution ?

- Tu peux venir chez moi il n'y vient jamais personne. Je dois même avoir de la nourriture quelque part.

Une seule question s'imposait.

- Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

- Je m'ennuie. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de passage, forcément.

Il n'y avait vraiment pas de réplique à ça.

* * *

En chemin pour le refuge de Potter, Draco s'arrêta au milieu des ruines grises et repensa à une réplique qu'il avait laissé passer.

- _Il n'y a pas beaucoup de passage._ Tu veux dire que plus personne ne vit à Londres ?

Le brun ne se retourna même pas.

- Je veux dire que plus personne ne vit en Angleterre.

Draco hoqueta, son estomac se serrant à ce qu'il craignait être une très mauvaise nouvelle.

- Tu… tu veux dire qu'ils ont fui ?

Cette fois la silhouette se tourna vers lui et les yeux indifférents le fixèrent.

- Je veux dire qu'ils sont morts.

Draco s'étouffa vraiment.

Quand il eut reprit contrôle de ses réactions, il demanda :

- Toute l'Angleterre ?

- Et la France, l'Espagne, le Portugal, la Russie…

- D'accord, d'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris !

Après un silence, il reprit :

- Mais il doit y avoir des réfugiés, non ? Une résistance quelque part…,

Devant le regard vaguement perplexe de son interlocuteur, il s'énerva.

- Il n'a pas pu tous les tuer, non ? Parce que ça serait….

Il ne trouvait plus ses mots.

La voix monotone lui répondit.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux entendre. Voldemort a toujours dit qu'il voulait conquérir le monde, non ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Et il a toujours dit qu'il tuerait tous les moldus. Ce qu'il a fait.

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire. Tous les mots qui lui venaient étaient stupides, enfantins.

- Je ne me rendais pas compte que ça ferait autant de monde.

Ils continuaient à marcher dans les ruines de Londres, écrasant les débris, soulevant un nuage de cendres sur leur passage.

Trois quart d'heure de tours et détours dans un décor cauchemardesque, et Draco était prêt à accepter de passer la nuit dans une baraque quelconque. C'est-à-dire aurait été prêt s'il n'avait pas entrevu du coin de l'œil des silhouettes passer et repasser dans les ombres tombantes, sans doute repoussées par la présence de Potter et la marque de leur Seigneur sur lui. Il se rapprocha aussi discrètement que possible. Il ne manquerait plus que Potter s'imagine qu'il avait besoin de sa protection.

Tout cela pour dire que quand ils arrivèrent en vue d'une incongruité, c'est-à-dire d'une tour de marbre blanc solitaire en plein milieu du cœur de Londres, il ne commenta même pas, il se dépêcha de s'approcher de la porte.

- Bienvenue à la Tour de Seth, fit son hôte. On l'appelle aussi la Folie de Potter.

- Elle est si froide…

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une maison à moi. Mais quand j'ai construit ma tour, mon cœur était déjà mort. Elle ne sera jamais un foyer. Elle me reflète.

- Tu aimerais le manoir Malfoy. Il y a beaucoup de ressemblances.

Il s'y sentait déjà chez lui.

Il se dépêcha derrière le maitre des lieux, espérant un endroit où s'asseoir, une cheminée fumante et un repas, pas particulièrement dans cet ordre. Mais pour être franc, la porte massive qui avait silencieusement coulissé entre lui et les menaces de la nuit avait déjà exaucé son vœu le plus cher.

- Il y a une chose qui m'échappe, se rappela-t-il soudainement. Je suis mort, d'accord, mais les créatures de la nuit me reconnaîtraient, non ? Elles n'attaqueraient pas un mangemort. Ou est-ce que tout est lié à la marque, dit-il en regardant son bras et en regrettant pour la première fois de ne pas avoir été marqué à quinze ans comme son père le voulait.

Un silence pesant lui répondit.

Il releva la tête, curieux et un peu inquiet.

- Potter ? Je veux dire, Seth ?

Le brun le regardait avec curiosité.

- Tu n'es pas un mangemort.

- Non. Je veux dire, pas encore, mais dès que notre seigneur le voudra, bien sûr… Ce qui était un mensonge plus gros que lui, vu que le seigneur l'aurait bien vu marqué depuis sa naissance, mais ça il n'était pas prêt de le dire à cette version de Potter.

Version qui avait maintenant un presque sourire sur sa face inexpressive.

Draco commença à se sentir vraiment inquiet.

- Tu n'as jamais été un mangemort ici.

Curieux mais bon, pas si mauvais. Parce que…

- Je suis resté neutre, c'est ça ? Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ?

L'autre ne disait rien.

- Accouche Potter ! Qu'est-ce que je suis ici ?

- Tu es le Champion de la Lumière.

- Je suis _quoi_ ?

Le chevalier en armure blanche, le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin

- Je te défends de m'insulter ! Je suis un Malfoy ! Je suis…

- Le célèbre Draco Malfoy. Le héros du monde magique. L'homme qui se tourna contre son père et Voldemort et défendit les Moldus. Et mourut en les défendant.

- C'est _répugnant_ !

- Les Mangemorts te haïssent, si ça peut te rassurer.

A Suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Deux semaines après son arrivée dans le monde gris – c'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé de l'appeler, il refusait de penser à d'autres qualificatifs – Draco sut qu'il lui fallait sortir de là. Pas qu'il ait été désireux de rester jusque-là, mais il avait toujours imaginé que si jamais il vivait une grande aventure, il serait curieux du moindre détail et voudrait explorer sa nouvelle réalité de fond en comble. Il avait appris récemment de nouvelles et désagréables réalités sur lui-même. Entre autres, qu'il haïssait les aventures, désirait son chez lui avec la force d'un gosse de quatre ans, et qu'il n'était néanmoins pas assez fort pour rentrer tout seul.

Il allait devoir demander de l'aide. Il détestait ça.

Ça au moins n'était pas neuf.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Potter lui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues. A part passer un temps inquiétant à le regarder sans rien dire, le brun n'avait manifesté aucune agressivité à son égard. Il ne s'était pas précipité pour l'aider non plus. Mais il n'avait pas empêché Draco d'explorer sa tour (et vraiment elle lui rappelait douloureusement le manoir) ni de mettre – littéralement ! - à sec sa bibliothèque une fois qu'il l'eut découverte.

Preuve que cet univers marchait à l'envers : Potter possédait la plus exhaustive collections de livre sur les Arts Sombres que Draco aie jamais vu. Et c'était compter les bibliothèques de son père et de son parrain. La famille Black était réputée avoir une bibliothèque entière sur ce thème, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue.

… plusieurs des livres présents portaient le monogramme des Black. Il n'allait pas y penser. Non, rentrer était son but, et il laisserait cet univers dingue derrière lui.

Sauf que ça n'allait peut-être pas être possible. Il avait fini par trouver les références dont il avait besoin – dans le peu de livre qui ne traitait pas de magie noire, ironiquement – et s'était rendu compte qu'il lui manquait un ingrédient essentiel. Bien qu'il brille en potions, c'était principalement pour faire plaisir à son parrain. Il était en fait extraordinairement doué en arithmancie, en runes et sa matière préférée était l'étude des rituels, qui n'était même pas enseignée à Poudlard. Le rituel pour passer d'un monde à l'autre, qui aurait effrayé la plupart des gens, n'était pas un immense problème pour lui. Il considérait en fait que ce le passage pouvait être soit incroyablement simple soit incroyablement compliqué. On pouvait simplement faire un trou dans le voile entre deux réalités… si on ne se souciait pas où on atterrissait. Si on cherchait une dimension bien définie, c'était plus difficile. Des calculs complexes étaient nécessaires, il fallait une bonne connaissance du sujet et de comment la magie marchait. Le fait qu'il essaie de retourner dans sa dimension originale était un plus, un gros plus : de la magie native s'accrochait encore à lui et allait permettre au rituel de savoir quoi chercher. Mais dans les deux cas une grande quantité de magie était nécessaire. Dans le premier, pour vaincre la résistance de l'ordre naturel des choses dans le second, parce que bien qu'il ait réduit le champ des recherches, il allait toujours falloir chercher entre des millions de dimensions quelle était la bonne pendant le peu de temps où il pourrait maintenir le pentagramme marchant à plein régime.

Très peu de temps.

Il allait devoir demander de l'aide.

Merde.

Des arguments. Il allait avoir besoin d'arguments.

* * *

Il commença ce soir là au diner.

- J'ai trouvé comment rentrer chez moi.

Seth ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder de ses yeux bronze toujours distants.

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la salle à manger gigantesque était pour dire le moins étrange. Le silence y régnait en maitre et les aliments conjurés par Potter étaient trop parfaits pour être vrais.

Sa maison ne lui avait jamais plus manqué qu'à ce moment là. Il utilisa sa nostalgie pour se pousser à continuer.

- L'alignement des étoiles serait optimal dans quatre jours, trois heures et quinze minutes.

Toujours rien

- …tu pourrais dire que tu es content pour moi,

Autant empoigner le taureau par les cornes

Seth détourna enfin le regard

- …pourquoi est-ce que je te laisserais partir ? Je m'ennuie, ici.

Draco se prépara avec soin à la négociation.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais rester sans devenir fou. Je suis hautain, pas antisocial.

La silhouette ne dit rien.

- Je sais, tu t'en fous. Mais je te propose un marché. Faisons le contraire. Rentrons dans mon univers viens avec moi.

Le brun le fixa de son regard un peu vague.

- … de toute façon, tu ne peux pas changer de monde sans mon aide.

Draco lui fit son plus beau sourire de requin.

- C'est l'intérêt des marchés : chacun accroché à l'autre…

Seth eu l'air amusé.

- Je peux te promettre un nouveau monde, plein de gens avec qui jouer, et même un ou deux adversaires de valeur.

L'autre eut l'air un peu plus intéressé.

- Je ne pense pas que je pourrais battre Voldemort. C'est le destin qu'il craint, pas moi.

- Je te jure que sur l'autre monde, les choses sont différentes. Si Voldemort ici est plus fort que toi, là-bas c'est juste un « Voldie » par comparaison.

Le Potter-qui-n'était-pas-Potter eut une ombre de sourire.

_« Mon Dieu, _supplia Draco_, faites que j'aie trouvé les bons boutons à appuyer. Ou je serais bloqué pour le reste de ma vie dans ce… monde. »_

- Il y a autre chose à quoi tu n'as pas pensé.

_Et merde._

- Il est possible que ton monde me déçoive. Ou que je m'en lasse. Si les gens sont aussi bêtes là-bas qu'ils l'étaient ici…

Draco grogna intérieurement. Ça n'était malheureusement pas une possibilité qu'il pouvait nier si on lui demandait son avis sur l'intelligence du sorcier moyen, sans même parler des Gryffondors… Garder le silence était une bonne stratégie.

- Je m'ennuie moins depuis que tu es là…

- Je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Des promesses… fit la voix un peu fatiguée. J'ai au moins appris à ne plus lâcher la proie pour l'ombre. Ici je te tiens tu ne peux rien sans moi. Une fois dans ton monde, comment être sûr que tu ne me lâcheras pas ?

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire. Après un moment, il essaya d'argumenter :

- Tu es très puissant je ne négligerai jamais un allié de valeur…

- Jusqu'à ce que tu décides de renégocier tes alliances, fit très justement remarquer le brun.

Draco prit note qu'il y avait quand même des inconvénients à fréquenter un Potter intelligent : il était nettement plus difficile à manœuvrer.

- Bon. Négocions : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux un contrat.

- … Un contrat de quoi ?

- Je veux un contrat de mariage.

- … Tu es dingue.

- Je croyais qu'on avait déjà passé ce point.

Silence.

Draco ferma la bouche, marcha dignement jusqu'à la cheminée, se servit un firewhisky et l'avala cul sec. Posant le verre avec précaution, il retourna vers son interlocuteur avec plus d'assurance.

- Écoute, je ne comprends vraiment pas où tu veux en venir. Un contrat, je comprends, mais pourquoi un contrat de mariage ?

- Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce que tu possèdes, expliqua le brun, ni à ce que tu peux faire pour moi. Un contrat d'affaires est donc exclu. Je veux t'attacher à moi, pas t'exploiter.

- Eh bien, fit le blond curieusement touché, c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me veut pour moi et pas pour ma fortune ou mon statut !

Les yeux bronze fixés sur lui ne cillèrent pas.

- Ils sont inexistants dans ce monde.

Draco frissonna en se rappelant.

- C'est vrai que ma réputation est au plus bas ici, hein ?

- A part chez les morts. Mais même eux, _il_ les a recrutés.

- _Infer_i, comprit brusquement le blond. Il a lâché les _inferi_ sur Londres ?

- Toutes les nuits, confirma l'autre. Mais il n'y a plus rien de vivant qui traîne de toute façon.

Le brun hésita une seconde, peut-être pour la première fois depuis que Draco l'avait rencontré.

- Il y a autre chose que tu n'as pas pris en compte. Voldemort… il ne me laissera pas partir facilement. Je suis le symbole de sa victoire, tu comprends. Pour les mangemorts, je suis le signe de leur plus grand triomphe : la chute de tout ce qui est Saint et Beau etc.

- …ça ne te gênes pas ?

La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je ne brillais pas la nuit.

- Ah. Ah. Ah.

- Mais il ne me laissera pas partir facilement. Et si je pars, il essaiera de me suivre. Il s'ennuie aussi ici. Plus rien à conquérir…Est-tu prêt à risquer ça pour ton monde ?

Draco se figea, cherchant à imaginer la scène : deux Voldemorts… dont un bien plus fort que celui qu'ils avaient déjà. Il frissonna.

Pouvait-il faire cela ? Prendre le risque de mettre son monde en danger, juste par égoïsme ?

_La question, n'est pas là, Malfoy. La question est : est-ce que tu veux rentrer chez toi ? Et quel prix es-tu prêt à payer pour ça ?_

Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Il redressa la tête avec défi.

- Après moi le déluge ! Je veux rentrer, Seth. Le monde n'a qu'à se défendre tout seul.

Seth lui offrit ce rare cadeau…un doux sourire.

- J'approuve totalement ton raisonnement.

* * *

A Suivre


	3. Partie II Chapitre 1

PARTIE DEUX : LE RETOUR

CHAPITRE I

Leur arrivée était spectaculaire à souhait. Le groupe de gens qui les encerclaient, la baguette levée, en témoignait.

- Identifiez-vous, leur dit non sans bonté le plus grand sorcier vivant

Draco, qui ne pouvait pas l'encadrer, trouva son plus bel accent traînant pour répondre :

- Déjà des problèmes de mémoire, Directeur ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que c'est normal, à votre âge…

Le sourire disparut des yeux bleus.

_Bien._

- Bienvenue, Mr Malfoy. Votre parrain sera heureux de vous revoir en… parfaite condition.

_Traduisons : aussi pénible qu'avant. Qu'est-ce que fait Severus ici ? Ça n'est pas Poudlard…_

Le regard de Dumbledore restait fixé sur Seth.

- Votre… compagnon voudrait-il annoncer son identité ?

Des murmures dans le fond.

Il afficha son meilleur comportement mondain, sachant que ça énerverait profondément ces rustres de gryffondors.

… _dont il semble y avoir une énorme accumulation ici. Hmmmm. Une société secrète ?_

- Où ai-je la tête ? Pardonnez mon manque de manières : Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, permettez-moi de vous présenter… Seth.

Un moment de silence suivit cette annonce un peu décevante.

- Seth ? murmura Dumbledore, intrigué.

- Seth, confirma Draco.

Celui-ci regardait le vieux sorcier avec indifférence.

- Et, dit celui-ci avec une étrange hésitation, peut-on savoir d'où vous venez, mon enfant ?

_Aie. Erreur._

- Non.

La réponse résonna dans le silence profond de la salle.

_Bingo._

Le choc se dissipa bientôt et les sorciers présents firent connaître leur désapprobation pour ce manque de respect à qui mieux mieux.

Les yeux vert bronze soutenaient les bleus sans fléchir. Etait-ce le vide contenu dans les prunelles du garçon ?

C'est finalement Dumbledore lui-même qui se détourna.

Draco lui-même hoqueta. Ça ne s'était jamais vu !

Le vieux sorcier reprit bientôt son aplomb et redirigea son attention vers Draco.

- Je suis sûr que vous comprendrez que je me dois de poser la question

Pourquoi y a-t-il deux Harry Potter dans cette pièce ?

Merde. C'était vrai; les trois crétins étaient là, dans un coin, la bouche grande ouverte et gracieux comme à leur habitude. Que dire ?

- Parce qu'il en fait toujours trop ?

- Draco !

- Severus !

Le blond était un peu soulagé de trouver un repère dans la suite insensée des événements ces derniers jours. Son soulagement ne dura hélas pas longtemps.

- Réponds à la question immédiatement ! Qui est cet… individu ? Quelle idée t'as pris de le ramener ici ?

Pour la première fois depuis son retour, Draco se sentit désemparé. Il avait espéré que son parrain au moins se serait inquiété pour lui. Régularisant sa respiration, il reprit sa façade mondaine et répondit de son plus beau ton traînant :

- Ce n'est pas que j'avais vraiment le choix, Severus. Il est difficile de revenir d'une réalité alternative sans aide.

On pouvait pratiquement voir l'onde de choc se propager dans la pièce.

- Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu es passé dans une réalité alternative ?

_Traduction : qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais encore ?_

- Sûr. Quand tu m'auras dit ce que faisait un pentacle puant la magie noire dans les donjons de Poudlard.

- Et que faisiez-vous dans les donjons, Mr Malfoy, lui demanda Dumbledore en le regardant d'un air sévère.

- Vous croyez que c'est vraiment le problème ? Si les jumeaux Weasley étaient tombé dessus, vous leur demanderiez aussi ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

Tous les occupants de la salle se crispèrent à l'évocation des jumeaux. Leur réputation devait être internationale à ce point.

Ce fut, sans surprise, Dumbledore qui reprit la conversation, quoique d'un ton curieusement hésitant. La ressemblance devait l'avoir sacrément secoué.

- Et vous dites que vous avez rencontré… Seth… dans cette dimension alternative ?

Je peux dire sans mentir qu'il est le seul être vivant que j'ai vu pendant tout mon séjour là bas.

Il se dépêcha d'enchainer pour éviter les questions – à la fois parce qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait y répondre en détails et parce que sinon ils y étaient pour _des_ _heures _et il n'était pas sur qu'une telle accumulation de gryffondors soit bonne pour sa santé. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Mais où est-ce qu'ils étaient, nom de Dieu !

- Directeur, je serais vraiment enchanté de vous écrire une dissertation sur ce que j'ai fait pendant mes vacances, mais j'ai été absent… un temps considérable et mon père doit être raisonnablement inquiet.

_Plutôt sur le pied de guerre, mais tout le monde l'aura compris._

Le sourire paternel de Dumbledore lui déplut. Profondément.

- Ce sont les vacances de Noël. Vous avez été absent près d'une semaine, mon garçon.

Et Draco, qui avait horreur qu'on l'appelle mon garçon, grinça :

- Et je suppose que mon père a été averti que j'avais choisi de passer les vacances de Noël à Poudlard.

Dumbledore l'examina d'un regard perçant et lui répondit :

- Severus avait le sentiment qu'il valait mieux examiner les circonstances de votre disparition en privé, de peur qu'elles ne soient pas en votre faveur, Mr Malfoy.

Au moins pas de « mon garçon ». C'était un progrès. Mais ça voulait aussi dire que Severus, son parrain, avait menti a son père sur un sujet important (lui) et il avait du mal à croire que ce soit dans son intérêt. Apres tout, son père le traiterait peut-être d'idiot pour n'avoir pas détecté le pentacle avant d'être tombé dessus – certainement, même – mais seulement après avoir remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver.

Alors que Dumbledore avait beaucoup à perdre si un élève de plus était blessé dans son école, soulevant pas mal de question qui dans l'idée de Draco auraient du être posées beaucoup plus tôt, comme : « pourquoi les célèbres protections contre la magie noire sont incapables de déceler deux possessions et un artefact piégé ? » ou « comment se fait-il que dans le château le plus surveillé du monde, un élève puisse disparaître plus de quatre heures sans que personne s'en aperçoive ? ».

Non qu'il poserait jamais ces questions. Dans le premier cas, il apparaitrait savoir beaucoup trop de choses pour sa santé et dans le second… eh bien, disons qu'il était quelquefois _utile _pour un élève de savoir qu'il pouvait s'absenter plus de quatre heures sans que personne s'en aperçoive.

Dans tous les cas, cela voulait dire un, que dans l'intérêt de sauver ses fesses, le directeur n'avait dit à personne qu'il avait disparu, empêchant efficacement d'une mission de sauvetage deux, que son père n'avait aucune idée d'où il était et ne pourrait pas l'aider, quoi qu'il arrive trois, que quelque soit le mensonge qu'ils avaient glissé a son géniteur, ils devaient avoir un plan pour que Draco le confirme et quatre, que quand Severus avait eu le choix entre mentir a son meilleur ami et à Dumbledore…

Draco sentait une très mauvaise vibration remonter le long du creux de son estomac.

Il avait eu quelques réticences, mais pas énormément, à choisir le directeur comme point d'ancrage pour le sort. Peu de gens possédaient assez de magie pour être perçus a cette distance et l'autre possibilité était bien sûr, Voldemort. Curieusement, l'idée d'arriver dans la salle du trône du seigneur des ténèbres, époux en remorque, ne l'avait pas enthousiasmé plus que ça, le faisant s'interroger de plus en plus sur sa vocation présumée de Mangemort. Il était peut-être temps de réévaluer ses plans de carrière.

De plus, il ne lui était pas venu a l'idée de compter les jours et avait visé une arrivée spectaculaire à Poudlard. Apres tout, où pourrait être le directeur de l'école ? Apparemment, ailleurs.

Mais a ce moment précis, il s'interrogeait anxieusement sur l'endroit où il était et s'il en sortirait sans au moins un Obliviate.

A Suivre.


	4. Partie II Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE II

La tension dans la salle était énorme. Draco n'était pas le seul a se poser des questions, et les regards en coin que Dumbledore lançait à Seth qui ne bronchait pas n'arrangeaient rien.

Le directeur finit par craquer.

- Seth est un nom quelque peu … inhabituel pour un champion de la lumière.

Seth prit la parole pour la première fois, faisant sursauter ceux qui s'étaient habitués à son silence.

- C'est parce que je suis le Potter qui est passé à Voldemort.

Le chaos se déchaîna.

Chacun criait de peur, de colère, de rage sur tous les tons et gesticulait pour exprimer son état d'esprit. Certains braquaient leurs baguettes sur les deux nouveaux arrivants et seules les gesticulations de leurs pairs les empêchaient de commencer à se battre. Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils finiraient lynchés par une meute de Gryffondors enragés, une fin ironique après être revenu sain et sauf d'un autre monde. Seule la présence sereine de Seth auprès de lui le gardait immobile.

- IL SUFFIT !

Dumbledore rugit. Sans même employer de _Sonorus_, il figea tout le monde à sa place.

Il reprit un ton plus bas mais toujours enragé.

- Il suffit ! L'ordre du Phoenix n'est pas constitué d'enfants mal élevés croyant que leurs cris leur apporteront plus de dessert ! Cette affaire sera réglée avec justice ou pas du tout !

Les adultes avaient maintenant l'air repentant et embarrassé et Draco lutta pour ne pas faire remarquer que si vous étiez une milice secrète (et quel nom ridicule : l'ordre du Phoenix) il était normal d'être agité par la présence d'un homme de l'ennemi dans votre base. Après tout, ça n'était pas son travail d'enseigner le raisonnement à ces ploucs. Mais il admira le don de Dumbledore : rendre les gens honteux d'avoir raison… impressionnant.

Il fut un peu moins impressionné quand le Grand Manitou leur fit signe de passer dans la pièce du fond avec le Triangle d'Or. Joie. Un quart d'heure dans l'intimité avec Je Suis La Loi Et l'Ordre, Je Sais Tout Mieux Que Vous et Ou Vous Etes Avec Moi Ou Vous Êtes Contre Moi. Vraiment, il était transporté. Il commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de revenir.

Pour renforcer l'insulte, Dumbledore les avait envoyés seuls avec la troïka des tarés et était resté calmer ses troupes. Sage décision, reconnaissait-il, si on voulait éviter que Seth et lui soient attaqués dans les couloirs. Ou peut-être simplement voulait-il souligner aux simples d'esprits que non, bien sûr, le vrai Harry Potter ne les trahirait jamais. Au cas où il y aurait des doutes, inexplicablement. La première réplique, assenée par Weasley fut tristement prévisible.

- Tu n'es pas lui ! Harry ne nous trahirais jamais !

Simples d'esprit, en vérité.

Quand finalement Seth se tourna vers lui, le rouquin recula d'un coup, montrant par là qu'il avait peut-être l'instinct de survie d'une souris, finalement. Le brun, soudainement très présent s'exprima a voix basse mais avec intensité.

_- Harry ne ferait jamais ça ?_

Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis fatigué de ces gens qui disent qu'Harry peut faire ci, qu'Harry ne fera certainement pas ça… Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Qui a posé la question ? Qu'une prophétie te désigne comme victime ou bourreau, ça ne te donne pas forcément une âme de sauveur du monde ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas peur, moi ? Vous vous dites tous que je vous protègerais _ qui me protègera, moi ! _L'univers entier semblait croire que j'allais sortir un lapin de mon chapeau et résoudre tous les problèmes du monde en trois secondes deux dixièmes. J'avais l'air d'être le seul au monde qui avait peur… Harry Potter n'est pas une formule magique qui chasse les méchants, c'est mon nom. Si vous voulez être sauvés, sauvez-vous vous-même !

Le trio débile resta silencieux en réponse, par manque d'argument ou par manque de souffle, Draco s'en fichait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient faire, questionnant les raisons de _son_ Seth, comme si ça les regardait !

Merlin, est-ce qu'il venait juste de penser ça ?

Désespéré de laisser la discussion stupide et les pensées assorties qu'elle avait générées en lui, il fut soulagé de voir son parrain lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient pouvoir commencer à négocier son retour chez lui avec sensibilité.

Cinq minutes plus tard, cet espoir fut détruit en même temps que pas mal d'autres.

- Es-tu fou, Draco ? C'est _Harry Potter_ ! A quoi pensais-tu en t'associant avec lui et en l'amenant ici ?

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix; il était ma seule porte de sortie. Et je m'associe avec lui parce qu'il est_ puissant_, oncle Severus. Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que Père et toi m'avez appris ?

- C'est un Gryffondor !

- C'est un meurtrier. Un traître. Et en plus, il est complètement fou. Crois-moi sur parole, ses qualifications de mauvais garçon sont irréprochables.

- Ce n'est pas matière à plaisanterie ! Nous sommes en guerre…

- Tu me fais chier.

- … Pardon ?

- Vous me faites tous chier. Je me fais prendre sur un putain de pentacle au cœur de Poudlard, je passe dans un univers parallèle, je me débrouille pour mettre la main sur la seule version de Harry Potter garantie de survivre à son quinzième anniversaire et pour revenir ici par mes propres moyens, et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que je ne vous prends pas assez au sérieux, toi et ton groupe de losers ! Tu as absolument raison. Vu d'ici, vous avez l'air pitoyable.

Snape, calmé, le regardait avec appréhension.

- Draco…

- Je suis fatigué, Oncle Severus. Je pensais que quand Père me laisserait tomber au premier ordre du Grand Mâchemort je pourrais au moins compter sur toi pour me rattraper. Et je te retrouve aux pieds de Dumbledore entre tous ! Tu travailles avec ce vieux fou…

- Ne parle pas du Directeur de cette façon !

Silence

- Je ne peux pas le croire. Deux maîtres, Severus ? Deux ?

- Draco…

- Tu m'écœures. Comment peut-on commettre la même erreur deux fois ?

Draco s'éloigna de Snape et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pièce.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie, Draco, plaida Snape.

Le blond s'arrêta un instant devant la porte.

- C'est ce que tu disais aussi la dernière fois.

A SUIVRE.


	5. Partie III Chapitre 1

PARTIE TROIS : CONFRONTATION

CHAPITRE I

Draco descendit l'escalier en trébuchant, partagé entre le chagrin et l'amertume de perdre son parrain. Pendant des années l'homme avait été son seul modèle, son père étant trop distant, et maintenant il se révélait seulement humain, piégé non par une erreur de jeunesse mais par des erreurs de jugement ou par des défauts incurables de son caractère.

La sensation d'être observé le fit redresser la tête. Deux yeux verts bronze attendaient son regard. Un sourcil interrogateur se leva à son intention.

- Je m'en remettrai, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Après tout, ça n'est pas comme si j'avais été élevé dans la tendresse familiale.

- Non, s'éleva la voix de Weasley derrière lui, juste dans le meurtre et la trahison.

Avec un soupir, Draco finit de descendre l'escalier et se tourna vers le Triangle d'Or qui venait de faire connaître sa présence.

- Brillante remarque, Weasley. Tu as déjà pensé à réfléchir avant de parler ?

Weasley fit mine de s'élancer vers lui, Granger le retint.

- Ron…

- C'est un Mangemort, Mione ! Son père l'a élevé pour ça ! Il nous tuerait tous sans battre un cil !

- … Si c'est vraiment ce que tu crois, _pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherches ?_

Silence.

- Après tout, si je suis censé torturer les gens pour passer le temps, qu'est-ce qu'un Impardonnable de plus ou de moins ?

Pendant que les deux crétins le fixaient de leurs grands yeux écarquillés, le regard de Potter ne quittait pas Seth. Fasciné, effrayé, il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis leur arrivée impromptue à Grimmauld Place. Seth ne paraissait pas s'en soucier il suivait Draco du regard avec l'obsession silencieuse ordinaire qui avait rendu le blond très nerveux les premiers temps mais devenait rapidement rassurante, si ça avait un sens. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion : le brun surveillait sa possession. Et malheur à l'idiot qui oserait porter la main sur lui. L'idée de Weasley décapité par le double de son meilleur ami l'amusa grandement et il éclata de rire, débloquant la situation. Le rouquin rougit encore plus (incroyable !), pensant que le blond ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

- Toi, tu… !

- Seth, l'interrompit le blond.

L'attention des yeux bronze était entièrement sur lui.

- Tu le tuerais si je te le demandais ?

Le silence de la pièce se fit écrasant.

- Bien sûr.

Le gryffondor brun ferma les yeux.

- C'est à ça que servent les conjoints, non ?

_J'espérais qu'il passerait ce détail._

Quoique ça en valait presque la peine le regard horrifié du trio était hilarant.

- Et après tout, je l'ai déjà fait.

Le silence qui s'abattit sur la pièce était _assourdissant_.

* * *

- Non, hoqueta Potter, non.

Dans l'état d'esprit où l'avait mis le dialogue avec son parrain, Draco se sentait d'humeur cruelle : la scène le distrayait.

Il se tourna vers le Gryffondor.

- Ne le prends pas trop à cœur, Potter, fit-il sur un ton faussement apitoyé. Une autre histoire, un autre Harry, pas vrai.

- Non, fit le garçon, s'étranglant. Non. Pas Ron.

- Mais enfin, fit le blond d'une voix soyeuse, quel mot est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans : _passé à Voldemort _?

Le garçon aux yeux émeraude, presqu'en pleurs, se tourna vers son alter-ego.

- Comment as-tu pu ? Ron !

Les yeux bronze regardèrent le roux une seconde puis retournèrent au brun.

- Sa mort m'indiffère, expliqua-t-il de sa voix monotone.

- C'est mon meilleur ami !

Mais pas le mien.

Dans le silence qui suivit, le rouquin reprit du poil de la bête.

- C'était malfoy, c'est ça, hein ? Ce jour-là, dans le train. Tu as été reparti à Serpentard.

Le brun ne répondit pas, reparti dans ses songes.

- Réponds !

Ron fit mine d'agripper la copie de son meilleur ami. Le regard de celui-ci le dissuada. Il se tourna vers Malfoy.

- C'est ta faute ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Le blond haussa les épaules, déjà las de la scène.

- Je ne sais pas. Et je m'en moque.

Granger intervint, curieuse.

- Est-ce qu'il était réellement Serpentard ?

- Pour l'amour du ciel, comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Devant leurs regards sceptiques, il poursuivi : ça vous paraîtra peut-être difficile à croire, mais quand je rencontre quelqu'un, la première chose que je lui demande n'est pas la maison dans laquelle il a été réparti !

Leurs regards étaient carrément incrédules.

- Merlin, qu'on en finisse !

Se tournant vers Seth, il lui dit :

- Dis-leur.

Les yeux bronze le fixèrent.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oui ! Dis-leur ce qu'ils veulent savoir et passons à autre chose.

Seth se tourna vers les Gryffondors et les fixa, attendant manifestement leurs questions. Son regard vert terne ralentit nettement leur ardeur et un moment se passa avant que la première question ne fuse.

Granger. Bien sûr.

- Er… Tu… étais vraiment Serpentard ?

- Non.

La réponse se fit sur le ton inexpressif qui devenait rapidement la marque de fabrique du nouvel arrivé. Draco ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher d'apprécier le malaise qu'il causait chez les trois crétins.

- Tu ne peux pas être resté juste à regarder pendant qu'on me blessait !

C'était le crétin qui repartait, bille en tête.

- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as bien fait pendant des années.

Le silence qui suivit prouva qu'ils avaient étés cueillis à sec par la réponse.

- Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose Har-Seth. C'est juste un enfant…

Cette fois-ci, le regard curieux et détaché l'arrêta net.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je suis ?

- Tu as toujours été très fort, Harry. Je suis sûre que tu…

- Parce que j'étais habitué c'est ça ? Pourquoi souffrir alors qu'on a des gens qui le font déjà si bien ? Passer de la pommade quand tout va mal. C'est la Granger dont je me souviens.

L'ironie dans la voix généralement inexpressive de Seth les fit tous taire.

* * *

A Suivre.


	6. Partie III Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE II

Le silence était cette fois choqué.

Même Draco était choqué. Voilà des choses qu'il ne savait pas au sujet du fameux trio ! Lui-même était surpris par l'insensibilité de Granger. Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas censée être hyper protectrice du garçon ?

Poussé par sa curiosité – intenable, il le savait – il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- Si on veut être précis, Seth, le monde magique en entier t'a regardé souffrir pendant des années sans rien faire.

Sous entendu « pourquoi en vouloir à Weasley spécialement ? ».

Les yeux vert bronze se tournèrent vers lui et la voix monotone à laquelle il s'était habitué lui répondit patiemment :

- Et je les ai tous regardé mourir, tu te souviens ?

- Oh.

Vrai.

Et vu l'expression horrifiée des trois crétins, ils n'avaient pas percuté ce morceau. Pas même un « comment as-tu pu ? » tragique. Draco ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, ce qui fit les regards horrifies se tourner vers lui.

- Je vois, fit-il. Tu as rendu rien pour rien.

Sous le poids de ses mots, les héros se tassèrent. Nettement. Pas si facile de regarder dans votre miroir, hein ?

- Donc, résuma-t-il, Weasley te regardait souffrir et tu l'as regardé souffrir. Granger t'a expliqué combien tu étais chanceux d'avoir été choisi et à quel point c'était ingrat de ta part de te plaindre…

Wesley était blême. Granger était devenue grisâtre. Visiblement il avait touché près du but.

- … connaissant Dumbledore, il est probablement mort en t'expliquant que « bon » décrivait les gens qui étaient avec lui et que tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui étaient moralement corrompus. Finit-il son raisonnement.

Seth hocha la tête. Apparemment, tout le monde restait en caractère dans le proche futur, même alternatif.

- Et Malfoy, intervint brutalement Potter, qui n'avait pas dit mot pendant leur petit interlude et était présentement d'une couleur difficilement descriptible.

- Comment est mort Malfoy ?

Et là, pendant une fraction de seconde, Draco sut à la fois que Potter essayait de se sentir mieux en pensant qu'au moins les « méchants » avaient péri avec les « bons », et que, malheureusement, que Seth le verrai aussi et qu'il n'était pas tendre avec l'hypocrisie.

Draco eut même le temps de remarquer qu'il commençait a prévoir les réactions de son conjoint. Comme c'était étrange.

- Seth, non ! Eut-il juste le temps de dire.

Et de remarquer les regards triomphants du trio de crétins. _Girouettes. Si je peux prouver que quelqu'un est pire, je me sens mieux, c'est ça ?_

- En héros, répondit brièvement Seth, installant un silence où résonnaient des milliers de cris.

_Merde_, est celui qui résonna dans sa tête.

* * *

Après ce qui parut un quart d'heure plus tard où personne n'avait rien dit – les gamins séchés la bouche ouverte et Seth attendant paisiblement la question suivante – il rompit le silence en geignant.

- Merlin, Seth, tu étais obligé de leur dire ça ?

Les mômes tressaillirent comme sortis d'une transe, et son conjoint tourna vers lui un regard indulgent.

_Indulgent ? Je t'en foutrais, moi, de l'indulgence…_

- C'est la vérité, Draco, fit remarquer l'andouille.

- Mais pense à ma réputation ! protesta Draco. Et plus sérieusement : je n'ai pas encore fait ce choix ici. Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon autre moi.

Seth parut considérer puis inclina la tête. Et Draco, comme il lui arrivait assez souvent dans l'ombre du brun, se retrouva curieusement touché. Non, Seth n'était pas intéressé par son argent, il n'allait pas se servir de lui comme d'un pion, et il n'allait pas faire ses choix a sa place.

Et ces crétins qui pensaient qu'il avait pu être serpentard…

Son petit moment de béatitude – et il se demanda avec horreur quelle expression avait pu être sur son visage – fut brisé par le Potter de ce monde qui avait enfin, semble-t-il, récupéré sa respiration, ou au moins assez pour cracher des demi-phrases et des interjections.

- Comment… ? Pourquoi…. ? Mais… ?

En agitant de façon véhémente ses membres dans la direction de Draco qui reprouvait avec force ce genre de comportement en public. Il imaginait qu'il devait s'estimer heureux de ne pas être montré du doigt. Absorbé par l'offense aux bonnes manières, il faillit manquer la réponse de Seth :

- Un Malfoy ne s'incline devant personne.

Merlin, pensa-t-il, touché encore une fois. Seth le connaissait vraiment. Fallait-il s'inquiéter ou était-il déjà trop tard ?

- Son père l'a bien fait, intervint Potter, désespéré et incompréhensif.

- Dans toutes les familles il y a des brebis galeuses, répondit Seth sans perdre son calme. Lucius à fait son choix, et c'était un que ni son père ni son fils n'auraient fait. Parce que si tu commence à sacrifier tes principes pour la victoire, tu peux gagner la bataille, mais tu as déjà perdu la guerre.

- Je ne comprends pas, pleura presque Potter, pour gagner il faut faire des sacrifices, non ?

_Merlin._

- C'est comme toi, répondit doucement Seth, avec peut-être un zeste de compassion dans les yeux, acceptant la nécessité des enfants battus.

- Il y a des raisons chuchota l'autre baissant les yeux comme pétrifié de honte

Draco se sentait nauséeux. Merlin, qu'avait-il raté d'autre de la vie du Garçon qui A Survécu ?

- Il y a toujours des raisons, répondit clairement Seth. Il suffit de les chercher. Mais ça voudra dire quoi « le plus grand bien » à ton avis, pour le prochain gosse de huit ans qui se fera casser le bras ? Ou qui se regardera saigner, au pied d'un escalier, en se demandant distraitement si c'est cette fois qu'il va mourir ? Ou simplement pour les mômes qui sont en ce moment même, enfermés dans un placard sous l'escalier, avec une chatière pour le repas qui arrivera peut-être ou peut-être pas ? Tu crois que leur dire qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que leur souffrance va les aider à se sentir mieux ? Même si c'est vrai ?

Le ton invariablement calme de Seth ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Potter avait l'air d'avoir été frappé, granger avait les larmes aux yeux – il était grand temps ! – et Weasley avait… eh bien, la même expression stupide que d'habitude.

Draco aurait pense qu'un instant de silence se serait imposé, pour honorer le chaudron de malheur qu'on venait de déposer a ses pieds, mais non les répliques des deux imbéciles se croisèrent.

Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Seth, fit granger d'un ton scandalisé.

Est-ce qu'elle parlait d'évoquer l'existence d'enfants battus en public ? Est-ce qu'on en était vraiment à ce point ?

Pendant que l'autre débile beuglait :

Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Harry ?

_Ça_ fit régner le silence. Ça le méritait, aussi.

* * *

Draco étouffa quelques instants sous le poids de millier de répliques qui le laissèrent finalement muet. Ce qui était peut-être mieux parce qu'il pensait que ce qui sortirait finalement serait probablement un « tu ne peux pas être stupide a ce point » à l'adresse de Weasley ou un « mais quelle sorte de personne es-tu » pour Granger.

En résumé, rien qui fasse avancer la situation.

Il s'attendait donc à ce que ce soit encore Seth qui réponde aux remarques stupides lancées par ses ex amis. Tout le monde s'y attendait, d'ailleurs, à en juger par les regards fixés sur lui.

C'est pourquoi tout le monde sursauta quand une voix vint du coin de Potter, une voix pas vraiment ferme, mais claire.

- Ron, toi et tes frères êtes venus me sauver en deuxième année. Vous avez arraché des barreaux à ma fenêtre pour que je puisse sortir. Tu m'as vu couvert de bleus et les verrous et la chatière à ma porte.

- Oui, mais… essaya d'intervenir le roux, l'air terrorisé par le torrent qu'il avait déclenché.

- Tu sais que je laisse Hedwige avec l'un d'entre vous parce que j'ai peur qu'ils la tuent. Parce qu'ils ont menacé de la tuer. Je t'ai dit qu'ils avaient essayé de purger la magie de moi… qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça voulais dire ? Que j'étais privé de gouter ?

Weasley resta muet, pâle et effrayé. Que ce soit par la colère de Potter – impressionnante pour quelqu'un qui élevait rarement la voix, reconnut Draco – ou à l'idée de parler de ces choses en public.

- Quand a toi, dit-il en se tournant dangereusement vers Granger qui recula d'un pas, si ta remarque idiote est qu'on ne doit pas parler des enfants battus en public, parce que, oh mon dieu, ça pourrait les rendre réels, je ne pense pas qu'on aie quoi que ce soit d'autre a se dire.

Granger était d'une étrange couleur verdâtre. Mais bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas s'excuser simplement ou garder sa bouche fermée, oh non.

- Je ne disais pas ça, Harry, fit-elle d'un ton qu'elle réussit à rendre à la fois horrifié et indigné. Et indigné de quoi, se demanda Draco, agacé.

- Je disais simplement que… Seth ne devrait pas dire qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes que la souffrance des enfants battus !

Et elle les regarda, le visage triomphant, comme si elle avait marqué un point important.

Son sourire glissa, néanmoins, quand elle remarqua qu'ils la regardaient tous fixement avec des expressions incrédules. Même Weasley.

Quand Potter recommença à respirer, tout le monde entendit la grande inspiration qu'il prit dans le silence ébahi qui régnait. Il parla d'un ton résigné, presque doux.

- Hermione, c'est ce que tu fais tout le temps. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que « certains doivent faire des sacrifices » et « c'est pour le plus grand bien » veulent dire ?

Et se détournant d'elle avec une expression à la fois désespérée et amère, il apostrophe Seth.

- Ça n'était pas la question. Comment… pourquoi Malfoy est-il mort en héros, si tu… si j'ai tué tous les autres ?

Les deux crétins s'étranglèrent en arrière-plan et pour un instant, Draco ressentit une infime étincelle d'admiration pour le Garçon Qui a Survécu pour avoir reconnu que les actes de Seth étaient quelque part les siens.

Il revint à lui pour remarquer que le regard des yeux bronze était sur lui. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre que Seth lui demandait la permission de parler, après sa remarque de tout a l'heure.

_Oh._

Ne voulant pas parler, la gorge curieusement serrée, il fit un vague signe d'acquiescement et s'éloigna un peu pour reprendre sa contenance.

« Merlin ! » n'était pas assez fort ni assez grossier pour ce qu'il ressentait. Il allait devoir trouver d'autre jurons, moins élégants mais plus énergiques. Ou passer sa vie à articuler MerlinMerlin MerlinMerlin MerlinMerlin à chaque fois qu'il redécouvrait la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis.

Une chose était claire en tout cas : le mariage n'était pas ce qu'il avait pensé.

* * *

A Suivre.


	7. Partie IV Chapitre 1

PARTIE QUATRE

CHAPITRE I

Pendant que Draco considérait sur les mystères de la vie conjugale, son conjoint expliquait à trois Gryffondor incrédules la totale inversion des rôles qui existait dans sa dimension.

A voir leurs expressions, ça ne passait pas très bien.

Apparemment, l'idée d'un Draco Malfoy en héros de la Lumière heurtait profondément leurs croyances religieuses.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi révolté lui-même la première fois, il aurait été vexé.

- Attends que je résume, fit Potter d'un ton un peu instable. Donc : tous les sorciers fidèles à la lumière sont morts.

Seth hocha la tête aimablement.

- Et pas mal des autres, ajouta-t-il. Forcement, Voldemort s'ennuie pas mal maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne pour le défier.

Les trois ahuris avaient l'air de vivre un cauchemar.

Peuh ! Lavettes. S'ils avaient mit le pied dans le Londres version Seth ils n'auraient pas duré cinq minutes.

Avec ou sans inferi.

- D'aaaaacord, traina Potter qui s'essayait – maladroitement – au sarcasme. Tous les moldus du monde sont morts aussi…

- Ça n'est pas possible, intervint Granger avec son assurance et sa stupidité coutumières, ça ferait des milliards de gens, sur cinq continents, et…

Il ne put se retenir d'intervenir.

- Avec l'apparition, rien n'est vraiment loin, tu sais.

Ça la coupa net.

- Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a des adeptes sur tous les continents, ou peut en recruter, fit-il remarquer.

Ça n'eut pas l'air de lui faire plaisir. Comme c'était triste.

- Mais six milliards, insista-t-elle, c'est impossible…

- Ça prend du temps, c'est tout, répondit Seth de sa voix calme qui semblait les horrifier de plus en plus.

C'était peut-être du au sujet de conversation, honnêtement

- Tu sais que Voldemort est immortel, continua-t-il. Tout ce qu'il a a faire, c'est de ne pas s'arrêter. Un moldu après l'autre, il a bien fini par y arriver.

- Mais ça prendrait des dizaines, peut-être des centaines d'années ! laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix aiguë.

Tout le monde la regardait maintenant, surpris par son insistance et son désespoir.

Sauf Seth que rien ne troublait.

- Voldemort a tout son temps répéta-t-il calmement.

A ces mots, elle le regarda d'un air horrifié.

- Et toi ? murmura-t-elle, comme effrayé de la réponse.

Il la regarda avec indifférence et débita d'une voix monotone :

- On est liés. Tant que l'un d'entre nous vit, l'autre ne peut pas mourir.

Les trois prétendus héros avaient l'air d'avoir été mordu par un vampire, tant ils étaient pâles et horrifies. Draco se serait moqué s'il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'on l'avait frappé à la tête. Sûr, Seth lui avait dit, mais il n'avait pas additionné deux et deux.

Morgana, combien de temps avait passé cette version de Harry Potter dans un centre de Londres déserté ?

- Mais la prophétie, fit Potter, d'un ton étrangement triomphant. Si la prophétie est vraie, alors elle fait de moi l'ennemi de Voldemort ! Aucune paix ne peut être vraie entre nous. On est destinés à se combattre !

Draco se demanda si Potter s'entendait parler. Même s'il avait raison au sujet de cette prophétie, il sonnait vraiment ridicule.

- Oh ça, répondit nonchalamment Seth, ses yeux bronze désintéressés.

- Elle était fausse.

Le silence… bon, il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce silence, décida Draco. Horrifié, immense, prêt à craquer… le plus intéressant, décida-t-il, c'est ce qu'il n'était pas. Incrédule.

- Non, finit par exhaler Granger avec le peu de respiration qui lui restait, non. Comment oses-tu…. ?

Draco voyait bien le début d'un discours enflammé très prometteur, avec salive volante et gestes du bras. Malheureusement Potter intervint, coupant tous les effets, avec cette curieuse expression sur le visage.

Comme s'il s'y attendait.

- Comment… ?

Sa voix était faible, comme s'il était effrayé d'effleurer le sujet. Par contraste, le ton de Seth était indifférent.

Quelle surprise.

- C'était un mensonge de Dumbledore.

Combien prévisible, remarqua Draco. Et ennuyeux. Le nom de Dumbledore déclenchait chez ses adeptes un reflexe qui les poussait à le défendre de toutes les accusations, fondées ou infondées, et a soutenir ses déclarations, plausibles ou grotesques. Il devait utiliser des sorts de confusion, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyen.

A moins, se dit-il, qu'il ne choisisse ses adeptes parmi les idiots depuis le début. Ça ferait certainement gagner du temps.

La mêlée devant lui l'ennuyait. Il aurait pu copier les répliques du Trio depuis chacune des disputes qu'ils avaient eu au fil des ans.

Seth ne disait rien, bien sûr, suprêmement indifférent.

De façon surprenante, remarqua-t-il, Potter ne disait rien non plus. Il avait l'air malheureux d'un moldu à qui on vient d'interdire l'escalier des invités. Pathétique.

- La prophétie est réelle ! Dumbledore nous a dit…

- On sait tous qu'Harry est le Garçon Qui a Survécu…

- Dans le hall des Prédictions !

- Malfoy travaille pour Voldemort de toute façon !

Et finalement, très previsiblement :

- Harry, dis quelque chose ! Harry ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser dire ça !

Mais Harry ne disait rien.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas douter de Dumbledore !

_Et pourquoi pas ? _se demanda Draco, qui avait été élevé dans le respect du scepticisme et de la pensée rationnelle… dès que ça ne concernait pas ses parents.

- Ne te laisse pas troubler par de la graine de sorcier noir, mon pote !

_Et probablement pas par ton do__uble venu d'une autre dimension non plus. Weasley, toujours si… simpliste._

- Harry, reprit Granger d'une voix raisonnable, je sais que tu ne comprends pas toujours pourquoi le directeur agit comme il le fait, mais tu dois lui faire confiance ! Il sait mieux que nous !

_Et si tu ne lui parlais pas comme à un demeuré, ça passerait peut-être mieux, bécasse. Pas un grain de tact, hein __Granger ?_

- Regarde tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi !

_Ouch._

- Oui, regarde, ajouta Seth calmement.

Et alors que tous attendaient la suite de sa phrase, Granger prête à contrer chacun de ses arguments, il se tut et regarda Potter avec tranquillité.

Et alors que Draco allait craquer et demander de quoi il s'agissait, il se rendit compte que si les deux idiots sifflaient et crachotaient, Potter avait littéralement blanchi et évitait le regard de son double.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?_ se demanda furieusement Draco dont la curiosité était le pire des défauts. Il se rendait bien compte qu'à ce moment précis il y avait des choses plus importantes mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se promit de coincer Seth quand il le pourrait et de le cuisiner. Enfin, se dit-il en regardant son impassible conjoint de coté, si on pouvait cuisiner ce glaçon.

A Suivre.


	8. Partie IV Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE II

Draco s'ennuyait. La scène était répétitive, le Triangle d'Or manquait de répliques fraiches, et franchement on n'avançait pas. Temps de s'éclipser.

- Si votre grand moment théâtral est fini, mon conjoint et moi avons une vie à organiser, annonça-t-il, les faisant tous sursauter.

Il aimait beaucoup la façon dont le mot conjoint les faisait grimacer.

Enfin du moins depuis qu'il avait eu le temps de s'y habituer lui-même.

- C'est pas fini Malfoy !

Devant tant d'imbécillité, il dut s'arrêter un instant, prendre une profonde respiration et oui, peut-être se pincer l'arête du nez et prier pour la patience.

Ceci fait, il se retourna vers le groupe d'imbéciles.

- Weasley, as-tu enregistré la moindre partie des débats qu'il y a eu ici cet après midi ? Parce que si tu avais joint les points, tu en aurais déduit que je ne vais pas retourner à Poudlard.

Ils en restèrent bouche bée. C'était ça, l'espoir de leur génération ? Ils étaient foutus.

- M-mais, bredouilla Granger, et ton éducation ? Et la sienne ? Surement, vous…

Il la coupa. Il avait assisté à assez de ses monologues pour savoir qu'on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter une fois partie.

- Granger, mon… compagnon t'a dit très clairement qu'il était bien plus vieux que nous et je sais qu'au moins une bonne partie de ces années il les a passées à lire. Je suis sûr qu'il n'aura aucun problème à passer ses Aspics en indépendant. Quand à moi, si tu lisais moins l'histoire de Poudlard et plus ses règlements, tu saurais que les couples mariés ne sont pas acceptés dans l'école.

Ça les laissa séchés. Avant qu'ils puissent se reprendre, il se hâta de terminer.

- Et le moindre soupçon de bon sens vous aurait fait comprendre que me marier sans la permission de mon père, avec le sauveur du monde, fut-il d'une autre dimension, ne vas pas passer avec lui. Il est vraiment douteux qu'il finance le reste de mon éducation. C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous annonce qu'il y a peu de chance qu'on se revoie jamais. Merci Merlin.

Il aurait anticipé pas mal de réponses. Mais pas celle-là.

- Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça !

C'était le balafré, exerçant son droit aux répliques inutiles. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce ton geignard !

Il haussa son plus beau sourcil ironique, faisant rougir son interlocuteur et entonna de sa plus belle voix trainante, sachant très bien quel effet elle avait sur les gens.

- Tu m'as pris pour un fan, Potter ? Je ne peux pas quitter ta présence glorieuse, c'est ça ?

L'autre rougit de plus belle mais s'obstina.

- M-mais tu me détestes !

Draco regarda l'imbécile avec incrédulité.

Le silence se prolongea pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots, ce qui fait que quand il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix plus calme qu'il aurait cru.

- Potter, dit-il, il y a une guerre là-dehors.

L'abruti, bien évidemment, le regarda sans rien comprendre.

En refrénant un soupir, il poursuivit plus lentement, comme s'il parlait à un demeuré.

- Il y a un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui tue des gens, des sorciers se baladent partout en balançant l'Imperius et le Cruciatus, le ministère s'écroule, Poudlard est de plus en plus dangereuse, je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore a en tête, tout le monde s'attend à ce que je prenne ma place dans la mêlée et mes deux parents sont impliqués dans ce merdier.

- Ah ! Je le savais, triompha Weasley.

Et Potter n'avait toujours pas l'air de comprendre.

Il décida d'être plus clair.

- Tu crois que dans les circonstances présentes j'ai beaucoup de temps pour penser à toi ?

Et incroyablement, l'ahuri rougit. Comme une jeune fille offensée. Draco décida de ne pas. Chercher. A. Savoir.

- Et même avant, poursuivit-il, j'avais mes propres problèmes, et mes propres ambitions. J'ai des amis et un métier à choisir. Tu crois vraiment que tu es le centre de ma vie ? Réveille-toi, Potter ! La haine est un investissement lourd et franchement pour moi tu es plutôt pathétique.

L'autre, toujours rose, bégaya presque :

- Mais on se dispute ! Presque tous les jours !

Il avait dit pathétique ? C'est lamentable qu'il aurait dû choisir.

Avec une patience exagérée, il corrigea les faits.

- Potter, je me dispute avec _Weasley_ tous les jours. Je ne peux pas passer près de votre table sans qu'il ne m'agresse…

- Parce que tu ne commences jamais, peut-être, cracha Granger indignée.

- Un jour sur deux, reconnut-il, ce qui lui coupa la chique. Ah !

- Mais, continua-t-il en se retournant vers Potty, nos familles ont une vendetta depuis une centaine d'année, alors en gros ? Ça ne veut rien dire.

Il entendit Weasley couiner en protestation dans son dos. Apparemment, pour lui, se cracher à la figure tous les matins voulait dire beaucoup. Merlin, est-ce que ces gens-là n'avaient pas de vie ?

- Il m'agresse, je l'agresse, et tu arrives au milieu pour voler à son secours. Pauvre petite demoiselle en détresse…

Weasley crachotait. Score.

- Mais tu crois vraiment qu'en racontant ma journée je mentionne même vos noms ? Tu crois que j'ai vraiment pas autre chose à faire ?

Apparemment il avait fini par percuter : Potter était pâle et muet. Merlin, il fallait être désespéré pour vouloir compter même pour ses ennemis. Aie. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose.

**« - J'étais terrifié.**

**- Je veux bien le croire, fit Draco d'un ton ironique.**

**- Je semblais être le seul.**

**La réplique inattendue le fit taire.**

**- Tous les autres pensaient que ça se passerait bien. Qu'on trouverait une solution.**

**Il se tourna vers Draco, le bronze de ses yeux éclairé pour la première fois par une féroce ironie.**

**- ****Et que de toute façon, je les sauverais tous à la fin, bien sûr. »**

C'était ce que Seth lui avait dit. Et il s'était demandé si c'était pareil dans son monde. Apparemment, oui.

Incroyable. Potter le héros, Potter je vous sauverais tous, Potter se sentait seul.

Avec une grimace et un sursaut, Draco amenda : seul à voir Voldemort avancer vers eux et à se demander comment ils allaient s'en sortir.

Par curiosité, il posa la question :

- Vous avez une idée de comment gagner contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Ils ouvrirent tous la bouche, surement pour lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, parce que qui va dire ses plans à l'ennemi, quand Granger les précéda tous :

- Harry le battra ! Comme il l'a battu toutes ces dernières années.

- Ouais ! ajouta Weasley avec force.

Draco sentit Seth bouger à ses cotés. Potter était devenu blanc et tournait un regard désespéré vers son équivalent.

- Et c'est tout ? fit-il doucement. Pas de plan, pas de secrets cachés…

- On a des plans, fit-elle avec un rire forcé, tu crois que je vais te les dire ? C'est juste que…

- C'est juste que tu ne les connais pas. Merlin…tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe et tu es prête à jeter ton meilleur ami dans la mêlée en espérant qu'il survivra.

- Non, fit doucement Seth, la tête tournée. Elle est prête à jeter son meilleur ami dans la mêlée en acceptant qu'il mourra.

Draco Malfoy se sentit glacé jusqu'aux os. Bien sûr, il avait appris à attendre le pire des gens, et bien sûr il avait vu des choses affreuses, mais ils étaient des Gryffondors ! Le Triangle de Lumière ! Ils étaient censé être au-dessus de tout ça !

Apparemment non.

Parce que si Granger avait rougi – plus de colère que d'autre chose, remarqua Draco, et que Weasley bégayait, Potter était devenu pâle et muet. Comme si c'était une chose qu'il avait souvent pensé mais jamais dit.

Maintenant, combien de temps avant que les autres s'en rendent compte ?

Il était vraiment temps de partir. Parce qu'il était ravi de voir le cercle sacré se déchirer, mais il y avait des scènes auxquelles même lui n'avait pas envie d'assister.

- On s'en va, dit-il à Seth. Et non, son ton n'était pas implorant. Il était… insistant, voila. Hâte de sortir de cette maison, avec Dumbledore jouant au grand chef généreux, Severus au petit chien repenti et Potter…

Potter ressemblant terriblement à Seth. A ce que Seth avait du être à treize ans : solitaire, effrayé, jouant les optimistes pour plaire…

La sortie !

La main de son conjoint le soutint par le coude et le réconforta. Un regard de bronze l'assura que son désir était pris en compte et qu'ils sortiraient de là sans rencontrer d'autres fâcheux.

- Attendez, les rappelait Potty désespéré, couvrant le tumulte de Wesley et Granger, attendez…. ! Malfoy !

Il implorait presque.

Draco savait qu'ils devaient sortir, ne pas se mêler d'un autre sac de nœuds. Il céda pourtant à son défaut le plus nuisible. Sans se retourner, il répondit au garçon qui ne vivait pas :

Ecris à Seth. Il répondra.

Et accéléra vers la sortie.

* * *

A Suivre.


	9. Partie V Chapitre 1

PARTIE V

CHAPITRE I

Ils rencontrèrent d'autres fâcheux. Juste pas à l'intérieur.

Sortant de la maison, Draco se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pire, quelques instants d'observation lui permirent de s'en assurer, un quartier _moldu_. Quand il se retourna pour voir quelle maison sorcière digne de ce nom avait bien pu s'installer dans un voisinage pareil, il découvrit à sa grande surprise que le bâtiment d'où ils sortaient avait disparu.

_Qu'est-ce que…_

- Fidelius, commenta Seth succinctement.

- Vraiment, murmura Draco, intrigué.

Il connaissait la théorie, bien sûr, et il était presque certain que plusieurs des résidences de sa famille étaient sous le sceau du secret, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'effet de l'extérieur. Presque immédiatement, il sentit un sort essayer de prendre l'emprise sur son esprit.

_Quoi… ?_

Seth le prit fermement par le bras et commença à l'éloigner de… de quoi ? Sa tête commençait à tourner et par réflexe, il pratiqua son occlumencie. Il sentit les brouillards s'éloigner et son esprit s'éclaircir. Il commença à répertorier les sorts. Sort de confusion. Repousse-moldu ? Mm.

Bien sûr. La maison était protégée par d'autres sorts que par le _Fidelius_.

Il battit les mains de Seth qui continuait à le tirer hors de portée du danger. Il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même. Oui, bon, il avait été surpris, c'est ça, surpris, par les sorts de défense, mais en réalité...

N'en parlons plus.

Ayant terminé son discours intérieur, il se tourna vers son … époux – Merlin, que c'était bizarre ! – et fit de son mieux pour ignorer les étincelles d'amusement dans les yeux vert bronze.

- Bon, on y va ?

Un sourcil levé et une ombre de sourire lui rappelèrent qu'il n'avait pas décidé où, exactement ils allaient. Quelques minutes de réflexion le firent grimacer. Quoi qu'il sache que son père ne serait pas heureux de ses actions – et c'était vraiment un euphémisme – la courtoisie la plus élémentaire était de présenter son conjoint à ses parents. Ils étaient une famille maintenant, après tout, et…

Non, même dans sa tête, il ne pouvait pas finir cette phrase sans pouffer de rire.

Heureusement que Seth n'était pas du genre à poser des questions.

- On va au manoir Malfoy, fit-il à haute voix quand il eut retrouvé son calme. Il est temps pour les présentations officielles. Après tout, il serait du plus mauvais goût que Dumbledore et sa clique le sachent avant mon père, et le trio de crétins va s'empresser de lui faire leur rapport…

- S'ils y pensent, le coupa Seth calmement.

Draco en resta muet.

- Attends, fit-il quand il eut retrouvé ses moyens, tu ne pense pas qu'ils vont se précipiter pour lui dire… ? C'est quand même assez important !

Il était bêtement un peu vexé. Son mariage devait faire la première page !

- Pas s'il ne leur demande pas, répondit toujours aussi calmement le brun. Dumbledore sait tout, c'est bien connu. Alors pourquoi se presser pour lui dire des choses qu'il sait déjà. De plus, leur dispute était bien partie quand nous les avons laissés. Une petite heure de ça, une de plus si Ginevra s'en mêle, et ils passeront la soirée à bouder.

Draco ne savait même pas quoi penser de ce comportement ou de cette logique insensée. Des informations essentielles passaient sous le nez de l'homme important de la maison… parce que trois crétins boudaient ? Dans quel monde vivaient-ils ?

- C'était ça, les moments spéciaux du trio quand tu… ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer, soudain beaucoup moins envieux du Triangle d'Or qu'il ne l'avait été.

- Hm-mm, admit Seth sans difficulté. On était un symbole, rien de plus. Si on avait eu la moindre formation utile, on aurait pu vouloir prendre les rênes. Tant qu'on restait des gosses, tout le monde était soulagé.

- Hmmm, fit Draco rêveusement. Il pouvait le voir, oui.

- Jusqu'à, commenta-t-il, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort te propose une porte de sortie.

Le sourire approbateur de brun le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Exactement. Et à ce moment là, j'aurais accepté n'importe quoi.

Apres un moment, Draco secoua la tête et tendit son bras à Seth qui le prit, et les fit _apparaître_ a l'extérieur du manoir Malfoy. Il aurait pu les _apparaitre_ à l'intérieur, mais il y avait un protocole à suivre dans les circonstances d'un mariage non approuvé par le patriarche…

Et peut-être qu'il voulait prendre son temps pour arriver à la grille. Il avait le droit, non ? Et, pensant à leur conversation précédente…

- Tu les as vraiment tués ?

- Non. Mais j'ai regardé. Apparemment c'est pire.

- … Ils t'ont parlé ?

- Chacun d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que ma réserve de bonté pouvait finir, qu'un jour je pourrais en avoir marre de sauver les gens. J'ai demandé à Granger : qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi ? Et elle m'a répondu que c'était une récompense en soi-même. Alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle ne le faisait pas.

Ils n'ont jamais voulu admettre qu'ils avaient tort. Qu'attendre d'un préado affamé et battu des torrents de noblesse était ridicule. Et qu'ils étaient criminels dans leurs attentes. Mais je ne les ai pas sauvés et ils sont morts. Et ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi.

- Vraiment aucune, s'enquit prudemment Draco, quand même un peu incrédule.

Sûrement l'amitié légendaire du trio d'or devait avoir laissé plus de traces. Même dans la haine, mais pas cette indifférence glaciale.

Seth se tourna vers lui avec une de ses rares expressions : un demi-sourire un peu sarcastique.

Il lui répondit d'une voix très douce.

- Tu sais ce qui est le pire quand tu décide de mettre fin à une situation que tu n'avais pas le courage d'arrêter ? C'est le pur soulagement que tu éprouves en laissant ce que tu as essayé de maintenir derrière toi. Quand ils sont morts, je me suis senti plus léger.

La dernière réplique résonna longuement dans l'esprit de Draco alors qu'ils approchaient lentement l'enceinte du domaine. Le pire, peut-être, c'est qu'il comprenait parfaitement le sentiment. Ce soulagement de mettre fin aux attentes qui pesaient sur vous, cette légèreté d'une vie nouvelle dont vous n'avez pas la moindre idée où elle va vous mener…

C'est ce qu'il éprouvait maintenant. Ce que son mariage lui faisait éprouver. Quoiqu'il puisse dire, ce mariage avait mis fin à ses années de neutralité, à tous ses efforts pour rester à la limite des deux camps, pour retarder son engagement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu devenir un Mangemort. Sûr, son père l'avait été, mais il avait fini par admettre, après des années et bien des efforts, qu'il n'était pas son père. De plus, il ne trouvait pas que les récompenses que celui-ci avait reçues pour son service valaient vraiment la peine. La violence n'avait aucun attrait pour lui. Il devait bien admettre qu'il était cette chose honteuse : un serpentard sans ambition. Il était fier de sa naissance, de sa fortune, de son manoir et n'éprouvait pas le besoin d'en avoir plus. Tout le monde savait que les Malfoy étaient meilleurs. Quand a ceux qui ne le savaient pas, ils étaient des ignorants, c'est tout.

Non, Voldemort et ses buts extravagants, sa violence incroyable, ses punitions démesurées et en clair sa folie, n'avaient aucun attrait pour Draco Malfoy. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait y échapper. Mais maintenant… Seth n'accepterait jamais de prêter serment à « Voldie » s'il avait refusé « Voldemort » toutes ces années durant. Personne ne ferait confiance à Draco marié au sauveur du monde, même une version déchue. Ils étaient tous les deux en dehors du conflit qui ravageait l'Angleterre sorcière… et il se sentait soulagé.

Enfin, se dit-il en voyant la grille imposante s'ouvrir sans un bruit devant eux, provisoirement soulagé. Il y avait encore la visite aux parents à endurer.

Il se redressa, essayant de susciter l'enthousiasme. Il avait survécu à une autre dimension, à Seth, aux _inferi_, à un Voldemort décuplé, et maintenant à Dumbledore et à sa milice.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait affronter de pire ?

* * *

A Suivre.

NA : Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue.


	10. Partie V Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE II

Il y avait un bon côté à son voyage imprévu, décida-t-il.

Après son allez et retour et sa déception avec Severus, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était plus du tout impressionné par son père. Curieusement, il n'en était pas peiné. Il avait toujours pensé que le jour où il cesserait de vouloir le respect de son père serait proche de la fin du monde, et en fait il se sentait plutôt soulagé.

Il interrompit le monologue presque hystérique du Mangemort.

- Je ne me sens pas concerné par vos problèmes.

Le cercle entier se retourna pour le regarder, incrédule.

- Vous avez pour je ne sais quelle raison troqué votre âme contre une marque pour vos quinze ans. Le fait que j'aie réussi à éviter cette situation deux ans de plus devrait vous dire que je suis plus intelligent que vous.

Un Malfoy ne s'incline devant personne. C'est vous qui me l'avez appris. Un Serpentard ne recherche que son propre intérêt. Vous avez brisé presque toutes les règles que les sang-purs s'imposent. Ouvrez les yeux : vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un esclave.

Un murmure de colère parcourut le cercle.

Et oui, il aurait peut-être du se douter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa clique se cachaient au Manoir Malfoy. Il aurait probablement du vérifier avant d'entrer qu'ils pourraient sortir. Enfin, il aurait certainement dû demander à quelqu'un ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence avant de foncer dans la gueule du loup. Seul le fait que Voldemort lui-même soit absent à cet instant précis les sauvait du désastre complet. (Draco gardait, dans un coin bien abrité de son esprit, l'information qu'il était possible que Seth soit capable de vaincre ce Voldemort… sans trop se forcer. Il n'avait simplement pas l'envie d'essayer.) Être face à face avec le Cercle Interne des Mangemorts n'était quand même pas la situation idéale. L'état… débraillé de son père parlait de changements gigantesques et son manque de cohérence faisait Draco se demander s'il était vraiment revenu dans sa dimension d'origine. Seule la présence muette à ses côtés lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité. Ce qu'il se promit d'examiner… quand il aurait le temps. Demain. Dans une semaine. On verrait. Il était un peu surchargé là.

Perdu pour perdu, il termina son discours épique, bien conscient que c'était l'occasion ou jamais.

- Je suis la main droite du Seigneur ! hurla presque Lucius Malfoy, indigné par le manque de respect de son rejeton. Tu devais hériter ma position après moi !

- Le chien du roi est le roi des chiens ? Mais je ne suis pas un chien, fit Draco de sa voix la plus moqueuse.

Le Mangemort blond, enragé, lui envoya un Doloris. Avant même qu'il ait pu réagir, un bouclier détourna le sort et une silhouette vint prendre place à ses côtés.

Dans le silence causé par la rapidité des évènements, une voix monocorde se fit entendre.

- Je vous aviserai fortement de ne pas agresser mon compagnon.

Le silence qui régna après cette phrase était lourd de surprise, de colère et d'indignation. Pour la seconde fois ce matin-là, les sang-purs réalisaient que Draco les avait trahis, et trahis pour… !

- Comment oses-tu, Draco ! ulula Lucius. C'est le garçon qui a survécu ! C'est l'icône de la lumière ! C'est…

- C'est mon époux, Père.

Les expressions de choc portées par tous ces hommes et femmes blasés donnèrent à Draco l'envie furieuse de ricaner. A la place, il annonça de sa voix la plus gracieuse :

- Je venais le présenter à ma famille quand je suis tombé sur cette, ah… réunion.

Son père postillonnait maintenant. Les visages autour d'eux s'étaient refermés, reconnaissant l'inimaginable insulte.

L'instant qui suivit, où personne ne voulait faire le premier pas sembla durer une éternité et fut brisé par une voix aiguë de petite fille.

- Poootty ! Est-ce que le petit Potter a décidé d'être un grand garçon ? Vilain, vilain, vilain !

Draco grimaça. C'était sa tante Bellatrix, aussi dérangée que d'habitude. Fidèle à sa réputation, elle se précipita où les anges n'auraient pas osé posé le pied : elle s'avança vers eux en ricanant et bavassant et lança un doloris directement à Seth.

Draco recula un peu. Il avait l'impression qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas être pris dans le champ de tir. Son intuition se révéla exacte quand son époux se redressa, tourna ses yeux vert inexpressifs vers Bellatrix et annonça d'une voix indifférente :

- Je suis Seth.

Et dégagea brutalement une aura de magie si forte qu'elle brillait comme un second soleil au milieu du domaine.

Et absorba le doloris de Bellatrix.

Avant que la femme, enragée et un cri de défi à la bouche puisse lancer un nouveau sort, l'aura l'anéantit.

L'atmosphère était étouffante. Avec un cri, les Mangemorts se ruèrent à l'attaque.

Une étincelle argentée s'alluma au cœur du brouillard doré.

Draco lutta pour rester droit et ne pas chercher une surface à laquelle s'adosser. Morgana ! On aurait dit qu'un ouragan de pouvoir balayait la salle, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

Il éprouvait une curieuse sensation, au creux de l'estomac. On aurait dit que sa cage thoracique se rétrécissait rythmiquement, il avait du mal à respirer… ça n'était pas de la peur, il avait déjà expérimenté ça, merci… il était sur que ses pupilles étaient dilatées, avait la curieuse impression que ses paumes auraient du être moites…

Merlin… ! Il était excité.

Quand la brillance se fit plus intense encore, il dut fermer les yeux et simplement écouter les cris inhumains.

La bataille fut horriblement courte.

Quand tout fut fini et le silence retombé, le brouillard se dissipa, laissant les Mangemorts à terre, saignants et gémissants. De Bellatrix, pas une trace.

Seth, impeccable comme toujours, les regardait avec son expression usuelle d'indifférence. Après quelques instants, il se détourna et vint retrouver Draco.

- Je ne savais pas, dit-il calmement en lui tendant la main, si tu voulais que Lucius meure maintenant, alors je l'ai laissé vivre. On pourra toujours revenir.

Draco, qui avait encore du mal à respirer, prit cette main sans rien dire et se laissa _apparaître_ sur le Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

A Suivre.

NA : Plus que l'épilogue…


	11. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Plus tard, sur le Chemin de Traverse :

- Il reste Black, fit le brun distraitement.

- Hein, fit Draco avec confusion. Il ne voyait pas où Seth avait pioché cette idée, ni à quoi elle se rapportait.

- Il reste toujours Black, insista l'autre. Si Lucius te refuse Malfoy et que mon double me bloque l'accès à Potter – s'il y pense – il nous reste toujours Black.

- Comment…, répondit Draco pas plus éclairé.

- Je suis, fit l'autre de cette voix toujours un peu absente, le filleul et l'héritier par magie du descendant mâle le plus âgé en ligne directe.

- Même, railla Draco, s'il est un criminel condamné à la prison à vie, que ses parents l'ont renié et qu'il n'a jamais revendiqué sa place de Maitre de la famille.

- On pourrait argumenter, fit Seth que n'ayant jamais eu de procès, il n'a jamais été condamné et donc est un homme retenu illégalement, que si sa mère l'a effectivement renié son père ne l'a pas fait et c'était lui le tenant du titre. Pour le reste tu as raison. Mais mes droits sont par magie indéniables.

- Par rapport à ? interrogea le blond qui commençait à le voir venir.

- Toi, répondit simplement le brun. Tu es l'héritier par le sang en ligne directe. Le premier male Black par la plus jeune cousine. Ce qui te donne un droit indéniable au titre de seigneur des Black. Si je n'existais pas.

- Ce qui est toujours un problème. Beaucoup de droits indéniables, hein ? Ironisa Draco.

- Oui. Mais si on se présente, toi et moi…

- Réunissant tous nos droits en un… réfléchit Draco à voix haute.

- Sirius Black n'a jamais rien réclamé, comme tu l'as fait remarquer. Mon double est totalement ignorant et il n'en voudrait probablement pas de toute façon…Le titre est libre pour le premier avec une excuse.

- Et tu ferais ça, fit Draco soufflé. Pigeonner les gens que tu connais, escroquer ton double et réclamer un titre qui ne t'appartient pas ?

Seth le regarda avec une (légère) surprise.

- J'ai passé ma phase « je dois travailler dur gagner ma vie » il y a un moment. Black nous assurerait un endroit où vivre et pas mal d'argent à dépenser, ce que j'apprécie. Je pense que _tu_ apprécierais pour ta part une certaine indépendance à la fois politique et économique. Je te ferais remarquer que tes parents sont encore très jeunes : il n'est pas rare de voir le maitre d'un domaine survivre ses fils et passer le titre à ses petits-fils. Tu n'es que l'héritier Malfoy et Lucius te tient.

Draco en resta ébahi.

- Comment… ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Reprenant un peu de dignité, il finit par articuler plus clairement.

- Seth, comment sais-tu tout ça ? Tu n'as pas reçu l'éducation des héritiers de ta classe, je le sais.

- J'ai passé pas mal de temps à lire. Forcément, il n'y a pas beaucoup de passage.

Draco grimaça en pensant à la tour perdue de Potter, bâtie au milieu de rien surplombant les terres désolées qui avaient été le centre de Londres. Oui, il imaginait bien que les soirées devaient être longues et que même les plus austères traités de loi magique devaient être les bienvenus.

Qu'est-ce que ça disait de lui qu'elle lui manquait presque ?

- Black, hein, décida-t-il. Tu as de l'argent sur toi ?

- J'ai emporté tout ce que je pouvais, acquiesça l'autre.

Avec les sorts de rétrécissement, ça pouvait être… Il n'allait pas y penser maintenant. Une chose à la fois.

- On va déjeuner, décida-t-il. La Lanterne et le Hibou à des salles à louer discrètes. On pourra monter un plan en mangeant, et dans deux heures on déferle sur les gobelins. Ça te va ?

Quand il se tourna vers Seth, le sourire qu'il rencontra était assez inquiétant. Affection et fierté détonnaient avec ses yeux ternes.

- Je suis prêt, répondit l'autre.

Et ils firent le premier pas vers leur nouvelle vie.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
